Le voeu
by Kaita-Chan
Summary: UA-Yaoi / Seina Zuki est une jeune lycéenne n'ayant même pas la moyenne dans ses notes. Son père la met alors à la charge de Kurosaki Ichigo au court d'une journée pendant la quelle elle en aura le coup de foudre. Mais le hic, il n'est pas hétéro. Elle suivra alors le conseil de son père et verra son monde changer du tout au tout... Et si elle devenait un mec ?
1. Synopsis et infos

Hohayo Mina !

Oui, je sais ! Encore une fiction de ma part ! Mais, vous savez quand votre tête n'a qu'une idée en tête et qu'à cause de ça, vous n'arrivez pas à écrire la suite de vos chapitres de fictions, il ne vous reste qu'une solution : Écrire votre idée et la montrer aux autres ! Et bien sûr, je l'ai fait, la preuve !

Je vous propose donc de lire le synopsis suivant, les informations et de me dire en un commentaire vos impressions ? Ca serait vraiment sympathique de votre part !

* * *

_**Le vœu**_

* * *

_**Synopsis :**_

Seina Zuki, dix-sept ans, est au lycée de Karakura depuis maintenant trois mois. N'ayant même pas la moyenne dans ses notes, son père Fukuwa Zuki, éducateur dans un pensionnat, ne lui donne plus le choix. Il obligera sa fille à venir avec lui dans une école de devoir où il travaille un jour par semaine.

Alors que le jour de son arrivée Seina ne voit pas vraiment ce qu'elle fait là, son père la mettra à charge, pendant l'entièreté de la journée, de Kurosaki Ichigo. Celui-ci est tout comme le père Zuki, éducateur. Seulement, pour la jeune adolescente, c'est le coup de foudre. Rien que le fait de voir cette couleur de cheveux, ses yeux ambrés, ce visage fin et pourtant masculin, pour la bleutée, il devint vite son centre d'intérêt.

Mais voilà, rien ne se passe comme prévu. Ichigo est loin d'être hétéro, préférant de loin la gente masculine. Et en découvrant cela, la lycéenne en aura le coeur brisé. Voyant la détresse de sa fille, Fukuwa lui donnera alors conseil. Et c'est en suivant ce conseil qu'elle essaiera de ravir pour elle seule le corps délicieux et svelte du roux mais aussi son bien le plus précieux : son amour.

Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'était que ce conseil allait lui causer problème auprès de ses parents qui la mettront à la porte. Cela changera son identité à jamais ainsi que son caractère, la vieillira, mais l'aidera à faire un pas énorme vers le jeune éducateur.

Et si il y a une chose qu'elle se répétera sans arrêt une fois seule, c'est bien : « Je ne suis plus Seina Zuki, lycéenne sans grand intérêt, ne voulant rien faire de sa vie, mais bien Jaggerjack Grimmjow, jeune adulte de vingt-cinq ans, à la recherche d'un emploi ! »

* * *

_**Informations :**_

Au début de la fiction, le personnage de Seina Zuki m'appartient. Tout vol de cette folle vous vaudra mon courroux ! * part dans ses délires *.

Sinon, les personnages appartiennent à l'univers de Bleach et plus précisément à Tite Kubo. Et bien que je l'ai menacé à l'aide d'une super arme de la mort qui tue, il n'a pas voulu me les léguer ! Du coup, seule l'histoire et l'autre dingo bleue sont de moi.  
La **rating** est classé **M**. Pourquoi M et pas un autre ? Et bien parce qu'il y aura bien évidemment un _Lemon_ bien juteux ( ou plus si affinité ), un langage bien fleuri et... tout un tas de chose !

Cette fiction devrait avoir entre 5 et 11 chapitres. Je pense ne pas faire plus.

* * *

Une nouvelle fois, je remercie ma ptite Imoto-chan pour avoir corrigé !

Verdict ?

Kai'


	2. Prologue : Le conseil

Salut !

Alors alors, que dire ? Hmm... je me suis bien éclatée à écrire le prologue !

Je remercie comme à chaque fois, Imoto-chan chérie pour la correction ( Moona-sama ).

**Disclaimer : **Personnages à Tite Kubo, il ne daigne toujours pas vouloir me les donner ! Il n'y a que Fukuwa Zuki et Seina Zuki qui sont de moi ! ( ainsi que le reste de la clic... )

**Note :** Mon coup de gueule fait sur le chapitre 4 de 5 ans plus tard vaut aussi pour ici ! Ah et le chapitre 1 de cette fiction est bientôt fini !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Prologue : Le Conseil**_

_« On m'a toujours dit de suivre les conseils de mes parents._

_Mais quand ce conseil vous prive de tout et d'un autre côté vous fait avancer... on pourrait s'y perdre. »_

* * *

Les cerisiers en fleur, les oiseaux qui chantent, les amis d'un jour devenant amant pour l'éternité. Une fille, seule, au milieu de la rue, regardant un jeune couple. Depuis quand détestait-elle voir ainsi ses amies, ses camarades de classes ou même, des membres de sa famille, liés ainsi à quelqu'un ? Depuis quand voulait-elle tenir entre ses mains le cœur d'une personne ? Depuis quand désirait-elle être semblable aux autres tout en étant unique pour une seule et même personne ? Ses yeux bleus glissent sur la silhouette de chaque garçon qu'elle croise, hochant négativement de la tête. Non, aucun ne lui plaisait.

Pourtant, de sa démarche féline, elle se glissait dans la foule avec grâce, attirant nombres de regards. Ses longs cheveux bleus flottant et ondulant dans son dos lui donnaient une beauté incroyable. Mais malgré ça, personne ne vient. Personne n'attire son attention. Personne... Personne... Encore personne...

Ses pas feutrés la menant au lycée, il passa la barrière, la cours, puis la porte d'entrée. Montant les escaliers, elle prit à gauche et entra dans la classe 2-A. Elle passa la première rangée de banc ainsi que la deuxième puis alla s'installer au dernier banc de la troisième rangée, situé près de la fenêtre. Elle avait toujours voulu s'évader loin de cette vie monotone d'étudiante. De cette vie de solitude. D'une vie sans amies proches. Et alors que le cours n'avait même pas encore commencé, elle plongeait de nouveau dans son univers.

Un univers où elle n'était pas seule, où on pouvait compter sur elle comme elle pouvait compter sur les autres. Un univers où elle tiendrait enfin entre ses fines et douces mains l'amour d'un être. Elle se fichait que cet être en question soit homme ou femme. Elle voulait juste aimer et être aimer. Elle voulait savoir ce que ça faisait d'être prisonnière de cette sensation de douce chaleur qui arrivait dès qu'on posait son regard sur la personne désirée. Elle voulait connaître la sensation d'une douce et chaleureuse étreinte d'où elle ne voudrait s'échapper. De vouloir à jamais sentir deux bras l'entourer.

« Seina Zuki. »

Sortant de sa rêverie, la lycéenne se leva de sa chaise s'inclinant légèrement et murmurant un faible : « présente ». Elle se rassit ensuite, regardant son professeur de mathématique terminer de prendre les présences. Une fois fait, il se leva pour aller mettre sur le tableau noir une liste interminable de nombres. C'était fait, son heure aux enfers était lancée. Les maths étaient son cauchemar.

Les maths ? Hmmmm... Il n'y avait pas que cette matière. Les sciences, l'histoire, la géographie et l'anglais étaient ses bêtes noires. Le seul cours où elle excellait, c'était en éducation physique. A chaque heure, elle était félicitée pour avoir réussit à tenir lors des tours de terrain, ou pour avoir gagner un match de volley. Ou encore pour avoir sus manier l'art de la gymnastique.

Pour une fois, la journée passa plus vite que prévu. Par chance, le lendemain elle n'avait pas cours. Le week-end était là. A la bonne heure ! Mais pour couronner le tout, histoire d'en rajouter une couche à ses journées sombres, elle était sur le point de recevoir son carnet de notes. Quand son professeur principal, Soi Fong s'arrêta devant elle, une mine mauvaise et qu'elle lui tendit son carnet, l'adolescente n'eut aucun mal à savoir qu'elle avait encore raté. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ce carnet, les notes misent sur ses interrogations étaient amplement suffisantes.

Seina ne prit pas la peine de regarder ses points, rangeant son cahier dans son sac. Elle sortit de la classe, arpentant les couloirs pour sortir de ce lycée et enfin être dans les rues. La lycéenne ne voulait pas encore une fois voir l'expression énervée que son père avait lorsqu'il voyait les commentaires des professeurs.

« Seina est tête en l'air et n'écoute strictement rien du cours. - Aizen Sosuke, professeur d'anglais. »

« Mademoiselle Zuki est bien trop dans les nuages, cela lui vaut donc cette misérable note. - Unohana Ritsu, professeur d'histoire. »

« Seina est absente à mon cours tout en étant présente. Il faut que ça change ! - Kurotsuchi Mayuri, professeur de science. »

« Votre fille est tout à fait, selon moi, capable de faire mieux en math. - Szayel-Aporro Granz, professeur de mathématique. »

Et ainsi de suite. Seul le professeur de maths l'encourageait pour qu'elle puisse saisir sa chance de s'améliorer. Il avait même proposé de lui donner cours le week-end. Et bien qu'ils aient fait ça pendant un mois, aucun changement n'était apparu. La seule excuse qu'elle servit à son père fut : « Sa couleur de cheveux me dérange. »

Une fois de retour chez elle, elle prit une grande inspiration, et franchit le pas de la porte. Directement elle fut accueillit par son petit frère, Saito, par sa mère et par son père qui, directement après lui avoir dit bonjour demanda à voir son cahier de note. Elle lui passa et l'expression qui déforma le visage de son paternel ne lui plut pas.

« Jeune fille, commença le père le voix tremblante de colère, il va falloir faire quelque chose et vite ! Demain, tu viendras avec moi à l'école de devoir où je travaille, fit-il le regard mauvais plongé sur l'aînée, ne lui laissant aucune chance de répliquer. »

Comme punition, elle eut droit à un : « reste dans ta chambre et ce sans repas ! ». Et bien qu'elle en ait l'habitude, son ventre grogna, réclamant de la nourriture enfin de se remplir. Le pire, c'est que les notes qu'elle avait, elle ne les méritait pas car elle étudiait. Mais elle allait dans son petit monde, dans sa petite bulle au mauvais moment. De ce fait, elle en oubliait de noter le jour des contrôles.

Et même si elle avait crut qu'une douche pouvait l'aider à penser à autre chose, rien à faire. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait en école de devoir ? Revoir ses maths ? Son anglais ? Puis quoi encore ! Après sa douche, elle était allée se coucher, tenant contre elle sa peluche éléphant que son oncle lui avait offert à ses dix ans. Il lui avait offert un jour avant sa mort. Décédé dans un accident de travail selon sa famille.

Quand enfin elle tomba dans les bras de Morphée, elle refit encore ce rêve.

Ce rêve où elle était au milieu du parc, jalousant chaque personne pouvant se blottir contre sa moitié. Regardant méchamment les jeunes couples qui se pavanaient devant elle sans le savoir. Envoyant bouler chaque garçons se présentant à elle. Et après ? Et après rien. Rien. Que du noir où elle se voyait tomber. Un puit sans fin où elle chutait. Un trou sans fond où on l'attirait pour qu'elle n'en sorte jamais.

Le lendemain, alors que les rayons du soleil filtraient à travers le peu de place que leurs laissaient les tentures tirées, Seina ouvrit les yeux. Son jour de gloire était arrivé ! De gloire ? Oh que non. De malheur ! Le jour où elle dirait qu'aller en école de devoir était signe de gloire, elle se pendrait avec la cravate accompagnant son uniforme scolaire.

Elle se leva alors, las, prit de quoi s'habiller, et fila dans la salle de bain. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle en sortit habillée, coiffée et... une mine affreuse de déterrée. Le petit déjeuner se passa sans un mot et l'heure du départ pour sa condamnation était arrivée. Elle allait devoir prendre ses fardes, de quoi écrire et replonger dans le monde de l'enseignement qu'elle avait jusque maintenant si bien éviter.

Son père, Fukuwa, la traîna presque jusqu'à la voiture. Pendant bien une demi-heure, le père ne dit rien, se concentrant sur la route alors que sa fille écoutait en boucle sur son portable play the joker. Une chanson reprise des Vocaloid par une amatrice se faisant appeler Valshe. Elle trouvait le nom original, la voix superbe et le style du personnage qu'on lui avait créé était juste magnifique. Bien que le personnage en question soit de type masculin et ressemblant à un Kagamine Len allant sur l'âge adulte.

La durée du trajet ne fut pas assez longue pour elle. Une fois le véhicule arrêté, Fukuwa sorti, ouvrit la portière de sa fille qui bondit presque pour avoir un peu d'air avant d'entrer dans un enfer. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le bâtiment. Une ancienne école remise à neuf d'après ce que son père lui avait dit. Ils pénétrèrent donc dans la bâtisse, Seina à l'affût, regardant de ses yeux perçant toutes personnes s'activant dans la pièce où, elle comme son paternel, venaient d'entrer.

De nombreuses paires d'yeux curieux de posèrent sur la bleutée qui ne pu que jeter un froid glacial quand elle lança un regard noir à toute personne la regardant. Un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres, découvrant ses dents blanches. Même son père, en voyant l'attitude de sa fille, pâlit. Celui-ci se mit alors à guetter, et une fois ce qu'il cherchait trouvé, il laissa l'adolescente en plan. Elle se mit donc à repérer chaque endroit par lesquels elle pourrait s'échapper. Elle élargissa son rictus de plus en plus, faisant blêmir les élèves qui passaient à côté d'elle et qui la regardait.

Quand Fukuwa revint, il était accompagné par un jeune homme roux. La lycéenne, sur le coup, crut que son coeur allait lâcher. C'était quoi ce mec ? Un visage beau et fin tout en étant masculin, un corps svelte mais paraissant musclé l'air de rien, des cheveux d'une couleur flamboyante. Elle allait craquer. Lui sauter au cou. C'était la première fois qu'elle voulait regarder quelqu'un de ce petit air qui avait prit possession d'elle. Un petit sourire angélique flottant sur ses lèvres, faisant presque d'elle une étudiante normal. Qui aurait cru, en la voyant, qu'elle avait, plus tôt, pensé tuer quelqu'un qui avait osé la regarder de travers ? Seina semblait si innocente à cet instant que son père en fut bouche bée.

« Fille, je te présente Kurosaki Ichigo, un éducateur qui t'auras à sa charge aujourd'hui.

-En-enchanté Kurosaki-san !

-De même Seina ! »

Ah sa voix ! Elle allait définitivement quitter ce monde ! Sa voix... sa voix, une nouvelle option portant sur la luxure ! Ce rouquin voulait se faire violer ! C'était clair et net pour la jeune fille qui le fixait de ses grands yeux bleus. Il était magnifique et sa voix également. Elle le voulait, elle l'aurait ! Elle se le promit. Sans attendre, le père parti, laissant le jeune éducateur et sa fille ensemble. Le rouquin l'invita alors à le suivre, chose que fit la jeune fille qui se mit presque à sautiller derrière lui.

Le matin se passa calmement, servant surtout de mise en bouche pour l'adolescente et de séance présentation pour le jeune homme. Quand Ichigo lui avait proposé de se présenter, Seina avait bondit de sa chaise, se mettant bien droite, faisant ressortir tout ses formes. Formes qui se résumaient à : poitrine à bonne dimension, fine de taille et aux jambes et postérieur rebondit. Elle avait alors dit de sa petit voix douce et cristalline :

« Je suis Zuki Seina, dix-sept ans, lycéenne de dernière année sans savoir comment j'ai fais ! Mauvaise dans toutes les matières des cours généraux et d'options et fortiche en sport ! Hétéro ! Oh et fan des Vocaloid et de quelques Nico Nico ! »

Les yeux écarquillés suite à la présentation de la jeune fille, l'éducateur émit ensuite un petit rire qui fit aussitôt monter le rouge aux joues de l'adolescente qui venait de se rendre compte des mots qu'elle avait dit. Gênée, elle se réinstalla sur sa chaise, joignant ses mains sur ses cuisses. La tête basse elle se mit à imaginer les pires scénarios possible. L'éducateur allait sûrement la prendre pour une folle ? Il allait croire qu'elle était une obsédée ! Pire, qu'elle lui faisait des propositions obscènes ! Alors, quand elle entendit la chaise de celui-ci crissé sur le sol, elle releva vivement la tête pour voir qu'il s'était mit debout.

« Hmm à mon tour alors, commença le roux. Ichigo Kurosaki vingt-deux ans, éducateur en école de devoir en jour férié et week-end mais aussi, en enseignement spécialisé en semaine. J'ai toujours eu la moyenne dans mes notes ne cherchant pas vraiment à avoir plus. J'écoute souvent... heu... Setsunatrip d'un Nico Nico aussi. Gero pour être précis. Je ne sais pas si tu connais. Heu sinon... je suis... loin d'être hétéro. »

Petite minute s'il vous plaît. Il venait bien de dire qu'il était loin d'être hétéro ? Ça voulait donc dire qu'il était... gay ? Stupéfaite par le fait de savoir que son coup de foudre était homosexuel, la bleutée baissa la tête, sentant son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Ce garçon était donc inaccessible pour elle. Elle allait donc définitivement mourir vieille fille ! Entourée de chats et d'aquarium de poissons rouge. Et puis, elle n'avait jamais eu de la chance ! La seule fois qu'elle était sortie avec un garçon, celui-ci c'était juste servie d'elle pour se rapprocher de son cousin, Kinjiro. Et là, elle était tombée sous le charme d'un gay... encore une fois ! La chance était-elle contre elle ? Ne lui offrant jamais quelque chose de bien ? Voulait-elle la voir seule à jamais ? Ne lui donnant jamais l'occasion d'être avec quelqu'un au moins une petite année ? Juste une ? Bien sûr que non. Jamais on ne lui laisserait cette toute petite opportunité, aussi minuscule soit-elle.

Voyant la réaction de la fille de son collègue, Kurosaki prit sa chaise et se mit à côté d'elle. Décidément, il avait le chic pour attirer les femmes alors que lui, il voulait juste attirer la gente masculine. Il rassura alors la jeune fille en lui disant que dehors, quelque part sur cette planète, quelqu'un l'attendait tout comme elle, elle l'attendait. Quand elle entendit les tentatives d'Ichigo pour la ''remettre'' sur pied, la lycéenne étira un faible sourire. Et tout ce qu'elle pensa fut un : Il se fout de moi ou quoi ? Boulet !

Une fois la matinée passée, le repas de midi arriva. Seule dans son coin, Zuki maugréait injures sur injures pour elle, lançant des regards glaçant toutes personnes se trouvant à proximité d'elle et la fixant. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à accepter le fait que la personne qu'elle avait décidé qu'elle serait sa proie soit... un gay pur et simple. Un gay attirant la gente féminine plutôt que la masculine. Un mec n'ayant justement pas eu beaucoup de conquêtes. Et c'est en continuant de dire à voix basse des tas d'insultes que son père vint près d'elle. Il la fixa d'abord un long moment puis soupira avant de commencer à lui parler.

L'ébène se mit donc à blablater sur le fait qu'elle était ici pour, avant tout, un seul et unique jour. Et que de ce fait, elle ne devait pas faire mauvaise figure devant ses compères. Puis qu'elle était ici aussi pour apprendre à s'encourager et à se relancer dans ses études comme elle l'était avant. C'est-à-dire motivée et certaine de réussir. Étudiant sans relâche ses cours ou essayant de les comprendre. Dans un grognement, sa fille lui fit clairement comprendre que ce n'était pas de ça qu'il s'agissait et elle rebaissa la tête, regardant son sandwich.

Voir cet air triste sur le visage de sa fille fit mal à Fukuwa qui grogna à son tour. Puis là, il comprit. Elle était tout simplement triste d'être tombée amoureuse d'un garçon plus qu'inaccessible. Alors, prenant son courage à deux mains, car n'aimant pas aborder ses sujets là, l'ébène se mit à parler d'une chose qui attira instantanément l'attention de la lycéenne.

« Tu sais, si ce garçon ne fait pas attention à toi, ou qu'il est encore gay, ne t'en fais pas ! Si ça se trouve, il n'a pas de chance avec les hommes et du coup, il se tournera vers vous, les femmes. Et là, tu pourras saisir ta chance ! Bien sûr, je veux pas qu'il soit de cinq ans ton aîné ! Et si un garçon se sert encore de toi comme la dernière fois, je l'étriperais ! Puis tu sais, tu peux toujours faire un vœu. Oui, c'est ça ! Tu peux faire un vœu ! Tu sais, l'objet que je t'ai offert l'an dernier pour ton anniversaire, je t'ai dit que si tu faisais un vœu en le tenant, il se réaliserait. Alors retrouves le et fais ce maudit vœu veux-tu ! »

Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, la bleutée se mit à rire, arrachant un sourire à son père. Elle hocha ensuite la tête. C'était décidé, elle allait retrouver cette statuette porte-bonheur en forme de panthère et elle allait faire ce vœu !

L'après-midi se passa bien et bientôt, grâce à l'intervention du rouquin, l'adolescente eut tôt fait de comprendre ses maths, son histoire - qui n'était pourtant pas bien compliqué - et son anglais. Elle rejoignit alors son père dans le hall du bâtiment, un pincement au cœur lui déchirant la poitrine. Quand le père comme la fille furent de retour chez eux, l'aînée toucha tout juste à son repas, couru prendre sa douche et se mettre en pyjama puis alla fouiller chaque recoins de sa chambre, la mettant s'en dessus dessous. Quand elle mit enfin la main sur la statuette de la panthère turquoise, elle se mit à genoux à côté de son lit, joignant ses mains tenant l'animal en verre devant son visage.

Elle prononça alors son vœu, disant bien qu'elle voulait juste avoir un peu de chance pour avoir Kurosaki Ichigo comme amant. Elle précisa bien qu'elle se foutait de devoir changer et que tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était vivre une relation amoureuse avec le rouquin. Qu'elle voulait le voir sourire, pleurer, hurler sous la colère, mais qu'elle désirait aussi le tenir dans ses bras. Elle se fichait même de devoir changer de nom et de prénom s'il le fallait !

Une fois sa demande faite, elle déposa l'objet sur sa commode puis entra dans son lit pour se mettre sous les couvertures et aller dans le monde des rêves. Et quelques heures plus tard, alors que la maison était plongée dans le silence, aucun bruit ne venant rompre cette tranquillité, la panthère turquoise se mit alors à changer de position. D'une posture assise, elle se retrouva en état d'attaque. Prête à bondir, gueule ouverte. Le sommeil alors jusque là sans rêve de la bleuté fut victime d'un songe assez étrange, se retrouvant devant un félin de couleur bleu puis disparaissant dans un nuage de poussière.

A cinq heure du matin, un terrible mal de crâne la réveilla. Seina se redressa alors dans son lit qu'elle trouva de suite fort étroit. Elle se leva alors et se mit devant le miroir de sa commode. La jeune adolescente écarquilla alors les yeux. De sa bouche entrouverte, aucun son ne voulu sortir. C'était quoi ça ? Pourquoi elle qui avait la veille une poitrine assez généreuse se retrouvait sans rien ? Et elle qui avait le jour d'avant de long cheveux bleus se retrouvait avec des cheveux courts, décoiffés. Elle enleva alors son pyjama devenu bien trop étroit pour elle et fut vite nue.

Elle étouffa un cri en mordant son bras. Pourquoi à la place de sa poitrine et de son sexe féminin se retrouvait-elle musclée comme un militaire, tatouée d'un six du côté gauche de sa hanche avec un... avec un pénis entre ses jambes ? Il n'y avait qu'une conclusion...

Elle était devenue un mec.

C'était un garçon.

Un homme musclé avec un corps de dieu grec !

Doucement, et surtout encore sous le choc, Seina pivota vers sa droite et fouilla dans son sac de cours, où son porte-feuille et tout ses autres papiers y étaient rangés. Elle prit son miroir de poche et elle vit toujours ce même visage. Un visage qu'elle trouvait sublime mais dur. Un visage où était imprégnée la sévérité. Elle remit alors l'objet dans son sac et prit son portefeuille qu'elle ouvrit.

Et décidément, comme si on était contre elle, en plus d'avoir elle-même changée physiquement, ses papiers d'identités avaient suivi la danse. Il n'y avait plus : Zuki Seina originaire du Japon, Japonaise. Mais : Jaggerjack Grimmjow originaire d'Amérique, Américano-Allemand.

Elle se remit alors devant le miroir de son armoire, et toujours stupéfaite, elle glissa lentement une de ses mains vers le sexe entre ses jambes et le toucha.

« Incroyable ! C'est une vraie !, chuchota-t-elle. Mais... je ne suis plus Seina maintenant mais... Grimm... Grimmjaw...Non ! Grimmjow Jagger... jagger... Jaggerpatate ça sonne bien ! Nan aller du sérieux. Je ne suis plus Seina Zuki mais Grimmjow... Jaggerjack !, conclut-elle. Et oh bon dieu ! Le corps que j'ai ! Et ma voix ! Et oh bordel ! Faut que je parte avec que mes parents me voient ! Seraient capable de porter plainte pour viol sur moi-même et kidnapping ! »

Elle parti alors vers son armoire et ouvrit une porte. Elle en prit une serviette qu'elle mit autour de sa taille et fila avec son sac jusque dans la chambre de ses parents. Elle fit doucement pivoter la porte de l'antre de ses géniteurs et à pas feutrés, entra et ouvrit l'armoire de son père, dans laquelle elle prit boxer, chemise, pantalon et chaussette. Elle n'oublia pas au passage de prendre une paire de chaussure. Elle quitta la pièce et descendit ensuite dans le salon où elle enfila les vêtements prit. Elle prit de nouveau son portefeuille et étira un sourire. Chose positive, elle avait de l'argent et pas qu'un peu ! Dès qu'elle fut préparée, elle prit une feuille de papier et un bic et se mit à écrire un mot à ses parents. Son sourire s'élargissant se voulant maintenant dément. Ses parents allaient flipper !

Et une fois fait, elle partir de chez elle, courant à toute allure dans les rues.

« Maintenant que j'y pense... j'suis un mec maintenant ! Oh ... bordel !, fit-elle en s'arrêtant. Ichigo va être à moi ! »

Elle reprit sa course, ne sachant pas vraiment où aller. Mais avant tout, elle devait trouver un endroit où se loger et aussi un travail... Mais où aller et que faire comme boulot ? Là, elle était dans une impasse. Elle devait faire vite ! Car bien qu'elle ait assez d'argent, celui-ci finirait par s'épuiser.

Ralentissant alors sa cadence, les yeux bleus du bleuté se mirent à vagabonder autour de lui. La seule chose qu'il vit, ce fut un immeuble ou des appartements. Il s'y dirigea donc à grandes enjambées. Mais pas de chance, pour pouvoir y entrer, il lui fallait un code. Chose qu'il n'avait pas. Soupirant, il se laissa tomber contre le sol tout en glissant contre la porte vitrée de l'entrée.

La fatigue pointa de nouveau son nez. Car se réveiller à cinq heure du matin un dimanche en découvrant que de fille on passait à garçon, c'était assez choquant au début. Mais en plus de ça, on finissait aussi fort fatigué d'après ce qu'il avait pu constaté. De son sac, il sorti son portable et son miroir. Il mit la fonction lampe torche à son téléphone et s'éclaira le visage. Il se regarda alors avec le miroir.

« Quand je me réveille, je cours m'acheter des fringues, me trouver un endroit où loger mais j'vais aussi chez le coiffeur. Oui le coiffeur... ouais... »

Sa main retomba alors sur le sol bien vite suivi par sa jumelle, qui laissa échapper son téléphone glissant alors jusqu'à une plaque d'égout et tomba. Les yeux fermés, les jambes rabattues vers lui et la tête posée sur la porte derrière lui, Grimmjow avait de nouveau plongé dans les limbes du sommeil.

C'était définitif, il n'était plus Seina, jeune adolescente nulle en cours mais bien Grimmjow, un mec sans emploi ! Puis comment joindre ses parents et leur dire : J'suis un mec ?

* * *

Verdict ?

Une review fait toujours plaisir :D donc, reviewage !

Kai'


	3. Changements et compagnie !

Bonjour / Bonsoir !

Tout d'abord, excusez moi pour le retard ! Mais je suis en pleine examens ( j'vous dit pas la mort que c'est d'étudier entre trois et quatre cours par jours ! ), par chance les cours sont séparé en deux ! Mais on s'en fou de ma vie et tout le tralala !

Je suis actuellement entrain d'écrire le prochain chapitre de 5 ans plus tard... ainsi que celui de dans les yeux d'une panthère et d'un OS Kuroko No Basket inspiré du jeu Call of Duty black ops 2. ( ouais j'y joue ! J'kiffe le mode zombie ! xD )

Bon, préparez - vous et tout le tralala ! Les chapitres cités plus haut devrait être posté dans la semaine ou du moins... espérons le... avant noël !

**Note :** personnages appartenant à Tite Kubo comme d'hab. Veut toujours pas me les refiler ! Le vilain !

**Note 2 :** merci à Moona-Sama pour la correction ! Que ferai-je sans toi ma petite Imoto-chan ? Nada !

* * *

_**Changements et compagnie !**_

* * *

_« La chose à la quelle on tient le plus n'est pas forcément loin de nous. _

_Il faut juste ouvrir grand les yeux et savoir attendre. »_

* * *

Tout son monde s'effondrait à cet instant. Courant à en perdre haleine, ne sentant plus ses jambes, le sang coulant de son visage pour se diluer avec l'eau de pluie, il avait mal, très mal. La douleur était insoutenable. Et le pire, c'était que ces maudits chiens le pistaient, le suivaient. A chaque fois qu'il voulait se retourner, il voyait de plus en plus près les bergers allemands. La lumière des lampes-torches des policiers l'aveuglait. Qu'avait-il fait pour se retrouver dans une telle situation ? Il ne se souvenait pas avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Juste de s'être réveillé là où il s'était endormi, avec au dessus de lui trois policier et trois chiens aboyant vers sa direction. On lui avait donc dit qu'il était en état d'arrestation pour kidnapping et éventuellement, meurtre.

Alors, prit d'une panique sans pareil, il s'était levé, avait bousculé d'un coup d'épaule un membre des forces de l'ordre et avait commencé à courir. Déambulant à toute vitesse dans les rues où des centaines de personnes marchaient avec tranquillité, bousculant, poussant, et faisant tomber les gens se trouvant devant lui. Son cœur battait la chamade. Non pas de peur mais d'excitation. Oui, il était excité d'être poursuivit par ses agents de polices et leurs chiens. Ceux-ci sautaient sur les voitures à l'arrêt devant un feu rouge s'apprêtant à redémarrer à tout moment. Mais il fit une erreur, car le bleuté tomba sur le sol trempé par la pluie. Il n'eut pas le temps de se relever qu'un des canidés lui mordit la jambe, arrachant un petit cri de douleur au fugitif. Celui-ci se retourna alors envoyant son poing sur le chien qui lâcha prise pour japper à cause du mal provoqué par le coup reçu.

Grimmjow se releva alors, et continua se route tout en boitant. Il avait réussit à se cacher mais n'avait, malheureusement, rien trouvé pour soigner sa jambe meurtrie par la morsure du chien. La nuit était entre temps tombée sur la ville de Tokyo, la plongeant alors dans l'obscurité la plus totale jusqu'à-ce qu'elle ne soit éclairée par les faibles lumières des poteaux électrique. Il était alors sorti de sa cachette provisoire qui n'était qu'autre qu'un vieil entrepôt abandonné et, boitant, il s'était mit à arpenter, sur le qui vive, les rues du centre-ville. Mais le sort s'acharnant sur lui, cinq policiers le virent et aussitôt se mirent à le poursuivre.

Il avait donc essayé de fuir, mais pas de chance, il fut bien vite attrapé...

Secoué de tout les sens, il ouvrit bien vite les yeux. Son cœur battait à toute allure, la sueur perlant son front. Il était où ? Regardant à droite puis à gauche, il se rendit bien vite compte qu'il n'avait pas bougé depuis ce matin. Soupirant, il passa une de ses mains sur sa nuque avant de remarquer quelqu'un accroupit à côté de lui. Il pivota alors légèrement sa tête. Ses yeux s'écarquillant, le rouge monta à ses joues sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Il était là devant lui, les sourcils froncé avec une grosse inquiétude qui se lisait dans ses prunelles ambrées. Kurosaki Ichigo était devant lui, accroupit, le fixant.

« J'ai cru que tu étais mort !, lança le rouquin tout en soupirant, soulagé d'avoir des signes de vie de sa part.

-Ouais bah nan ! Désolé d'te contre dire mon pote !, lâcha Grimmjow s'étonnant lui même de sa façon de parler.

-On aurait cru tu sais. Puis je suis pas ton pote !, cracha Ichigo.

-Tsss ... t'sais pas où j'peux trouver un logement et un bon boulot ?, demanda alors le bleuté comme si c'était normal.  
-Heu... bah..., réfléchissant, le jeune éducateur croisa ses bras, pour le logement je cherche un colocataire pour mon appartement, maintenant pour le boulot, la police recrute tout comme l'armée, finit-il par dire. »

Et là, il crut qu'il rêvait. Ichigo, le gars sur qui il avait craqué en étant une nana lui proposait de venir chez lui comme colocataire et lui proposait presque de rejoindre les forces de l'ordre ? C'était impensable !

C'est donc avec un grand sourire carnassier que le bleuté demanda l'autorisation, presque poliment, à l'éducateur pour voir si il pouvait être son colocataire, mais aussi de lui noter l'adresse du recrutement de la police. Kurosaki accepta volontier, esquissant un grand sourire à son tour. Il se leva et pria, enfin plutôt ordonna, à Grimmjow de le suivre. Chose que le plus grand fit. Une fois debout, le plus petit le regarda de bas en haut, ravalant sa salive quand il vit la carrure imposante qu'avait l'homme devant lui. Ils rentrèrent alors dans l'immeuble, montèrent quelques escaliers avant de prendre un ascenseur et de s'arrêter au septième étage. Ils allèrent alors jusqu'au fond du couloir.

Quand le rouquin fit tourner la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte, le bleuté sans attendre, et laissant surtout ses instincts faire, poussa le roux à l'intérieur, ferma la porte une fois que lui aussi fut à l'intérieur et le plaqua contre celle-ci. Surpris par la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, Ichigo ne tilta pas tout de suite qu'il s'était presque fait violenter pour que l'inconnu puisse entrer. Fixant juste les deux yeux cobalt qui le regardait avec appétit. Grimmjow lui-même se surprit par son comportement. Déjà, être fille qui se retrouvait en mec sans explication était bizarre, mais son comportement et son caractère avaient eux aussi été touché, en plus de sa voix qu'il trouvait lui même sensuelle. Et là, tout ce que voulait l'homme sans emploi, c'était d'enfin avoir les lèvres de cet éducateur roux pressées contre les siennes. Et il ne se fit pas prier ! Sans aucune douceur, il prit dans une de ses mains le visage fin du rouquin et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il était aux anges. Par contre, le jeune homme contre le mur, lui, était surpris. Lui, on était en train de l'embrasser alors qu'on ne le connaissait pas ! De plus, il ne s'était même pas présenté et ce gars lui sautait dessus juste pour ... ça ! Insensé !

Alors, voyant les pires idées germée dans son esprit, Ichigo le repoussa gentiment. Mais ayant eu ce qu'il désirait depuis la veille, le bleu demanda par la suite où se trouvait la salle de bain. Rapidement et en bégayant, l'éducateur le lui expliqua, rouge comme une tomate. Il n'en revenait toujours pas, il s'était laissé surprendre pas ce mec qu'il avait tout juste rencontré quelques minutes auparavant. Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à s'y faire. Bien qu'il soit gay, il avait plutôt prit ce ''baiser'' pour celui d'une fille. Au début brutal comme celui d'un homme, puis doux pour finir avec ses lèvres tout juste pressées. Mais pourtant ce bleuté, à le voir, on devinait facilement qu'il était loin d'être une femme. Alors, pourquoi avait – il sur ses lèvres ce goût sucré que les gloss des adolescentes ont ? Pourquoi avait-il été si doux à la fin ?

De son côté, Grimmjow était dans la salle de bain, devant le miroir au dessus du lavabo. Ses yeux bleus détaillant son visage carré et masculin. Pour lui, même si ses cheveux avait raccourcit considérablement, ils étaient encore trop longs. Lui tombant sur les épaules et tout ébouriffés. Il se passa alors une main sur sa tignasse azurée et soupira. Ça faisait combien de temps qu'il était un homme maintenant ? Depuis qu'il s'était endormit la dernière fois en tant que Seina Zuki ou bien après ? Il l'ignorait.

Soupira une deuxième fois, il enleva les chaussures qu'il avait prit à son père, qui furent vite suivies par ses chaussettes. Il déboutonna alors sa veste qu'il lança sur le sol négligemment puis fit glisser sa chemise de ses épaules après l'avoir détachée. Il défit le bouton de son jean, le faisant tomber sur le sol de la salle d'eau puis bougea son boxer. Le bleuté repéra alors une armoire qu'il ouvrit pour y découvrir gants de toilette et serviettes de bain. Il saisit les deux choses mais doubla tout de même la quantité pour les serviettes. Il finit par ouvrir la cabine de douche et tourna le robinet d'eau chaude, bien vite suivit de celui d'eau froide. Le turquoise se glissa alors sur le jet d'eau qui lui brûla la peau pendant les premières secondes, lui arrachant pour finir des frissons.

Il commença d'abord par frotter son visage à l'eau clair pour ensuite enduire de bain d'eau à la cannelle le gant avec le quel il se frotta, n'oubliant aucun endroit, passant timidement sur certains, découvrant tout juste ce nouveau corps. Quand il fut rincé, il mit dans sa main un peu de shampoing à la fraise avec lequel il se lava les cheveux, les rinçant par la suite. En regardant les deux produits qu'il venait d'utiliser, il sourit. Ce rouquin aimait donc la cannelle et la fraise. C'était marrant vu son prénom. Grimmjow passa encore un petit moment sous l'eau avant de l'arrêter et de sortir de la douche. Il s'essuya, mit sa serviette autour de sa taille puis s'attaqua à ses cheveux avec la seconde serviette. Il sorti alors de la salle d'eau, rejoignant le salon. Quand l'éducateur leva les yeux, il se mit aussitôt à rougir. La vision qui s'offrait à lui était, selon lui, superbe. Voir ainsi les gouttes d'eaux tombées de ses cheveux pour arriver sur le dessus de son torse et glisser sur celui-ci, c'était un véritable appel à la luxure. Un appel au viol surtout.

Ichigo finit par détourner les yeux, sommant à son nouveau colocataire d'aller prendre des affaires à lui qui étaient beaucoup trop grandes, et de les vêtir. Chose qu'il fit avec un petit rire. Il tournant alors les talons et parti en direction de la chambre du roux, laissant celui-ci sur son canapé.

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

* * *

Quelques heures étaient passées, laissant au bleuté comme à l'orangé de faire plus ample connaissance. Sur le moment même, le premier avait eu du mal à répondre aux questions que lui posait son interlocuteur, bloquant la plupart du temps. Il se forçait à trouver quelques choses de crédible. Mais il avait vite abandonné, racontant n'importe quoi. Tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, il le disait. Mais n'étant pas dupe, le rouquin c'était vite mit à rire avant de devenir d'un sérieux mortel, regardant Grimmjow les sourcils froncés, les yeux ayant une lueur qui en disait long. Et c'est toujours assit dans son canapé, les coudes sur ses genoux et les mains jointent devant son visage, qu'il avait, avec autorité, demandé ou plutôt obligé son colocataire de lui dire la vérité.

Alors, il lui raconta tout, ou presque. Il se voyait mal lui dire : « y a vingt-quatre heures j'étais encore une nana qui te reluquais ! ». L'azuré se mit donc à tout lui dire. Disant en mentant bien évidemment, que ses parents l'avaient mit à la porte pour il ne savait qu'elle raison. Et que, pendant qu'il cherchait un abri, il avait vu le porche de l'immeuble et qu'il s'y était abrité.

Voyant que le bleu ne voulait pas en dire plus, Ichigo n'insista pas, proposant plutôt d'offrir une bonne coupe de cheveux à son nouvel ''ami''. A ce moment là, la réaction de l'homme se fit tout de suite voir. A croire qu'il lisait dans ses pensés ! Mais avec le mot offrir, il n'hésita pas et accepta son offre de bon cœur. Alors, avec un grand sourire, ils se levèrent et doucement, Kurosaki s'approcha du turquoise et alla lui susurrer à l'oreille quelques mots.

« Je suis éducateur tu sais, je vois quand quelqu'un a des problèmes. Et toi, tu en as. Tu peux m'en parler, et je t'aiderais du mieux que je peux ! »

Il tourna ensuite les talons, prit sa veste et sorti, bien vite suivit. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux hommes étaient devant un salon de coiffure. Jaggerjack appréhendait, essayant de se rappeler la dernière fois qu'il avait été chez un coiffeur et se rappelant la catastrophe que le stagiaire avait faite. A ce souvenir, il grimaça. Ichigo, lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres, lançait un coup d'œil à son compagnon et manqua de rire en voyant la tête qu'il faisait. Mais voyant aussi le peu d'entrain qu'avait soudain celui-ci, il décida de le pousser à l'intérieur, entrant alors en second dans le salon où un homme aux longs cheveux rouge coiffait.

Quand le coiffeur eu finit avec son client, qu'il eu bien ramassé les cheveux qui avaient jonché le sol, et qu'il eu bien nettoyé ses outils de travail, il se tourna vers les deux jeunes gens, un grand sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

« Ichigo ! Ça fait un bail bordel !, cria-t-il en voyant le rouquin.

-Et ouais Renji ! Dis je viens pour faire coiffer un pote, fit-il un petit sourire au visage.

-Pas de problème, qu'il s'asseye là ! »

Ichigo poussa alors le bleuté à s'asseoir sur le siège derrière lequel Renji se glissa, ciseaux à la main, peigne dans l'autre faisant déglutir nouveau client. Il étira un rictus qui fit blêmir Grimmjow et commença alors son ''œuvre'' comme il le disait si bien : peignant ses cheveux, puis les coupant part la suite. Après quarante minutes de travail, il prit de gel en spray et en vaporisa sur les cheveux, donnant deux trois derniers coups de peigne. Quand il eu finit, il fit tourner le siège vers le roux qui se mit à rire en voyant le plus grand avec les yeux fermé. Et quand celui-ci les ouvrit, il se sentit de plus belle rougir. Cette coupe lui allait à merveille ! Partant légèrement en pique vers l'arrière, quelques mèches de cheveux lui retombant sur le front, ses cheveux bien courts étaient d'une pure merveille sur lui. Et ce dernier affirma la chose quand il se vit dans le miroir et qu'il lança un : « oh putain ! »

Après avoir remercié son ami, Ichigo entraîna pour finir son colocataire vers un premier magasin de vêtement où le bleuté s'acheta assez bien de vêtements avant de répéter l'action dans un deuxième, troisième et quatrième magasin. Ensuite vint le tour du magasin de chaussure. Là, ce fut plus dur étant donné que Grimmjow voulait à tout prix prendre toutes les paires qui lui sautaient aux yeux. A la fin, l'orangé céda pour trois paires. De son coté, le turquoise grogna de mécontentement pour ne pas avoir eut toutes les chaussures.

Et en voyant son attitude, le roux l'aurait bien étranglé s'il n'avait pas eu en main tout les paquets qui les entravaient. Pendant le chemin du retour, aucun mots ne fut échangés, autant le bleuté réfléchissait sur une manière de conduite à adopter à l'avenir, autant le rouquin voulait marcher dans le plus silencieux des silences en oubliant la circulation. Silence que Jaggerjack rompit quand il s'arrêta devant un nouvel immeuble ou un grand affichage annonçait : « Recrutement de la police pour une nouvelle section des forces spéciales. ». Il avait donc crié bien fort à l'éducateur de l'attendre ici, qu'il allait tenter sa chance. Et ce dernier poussa une énième soupire avant de le rejoindre devant l'entrée.

Grimmjow déposa alors ses paquets aux pieds du rouquin et aux pas de course, entra dans l'immeuble. A peine fut-il entré que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant la taille que faisait le hall d'entrée. Le dirigeant avait un sérieux problème avec la décoration intérieur d'après le bleuté. Un hall blanc du sol au plafond sans oublier le mobilier, c'était fort... immaculé. Il se préparait sûrement pour l'hiver... ce fut la seule pensée du bleu à ce moment là. Il se dirigea alors vers l'accueil où une jeune femme rousse à la poitrine fortement généreuse l'accueillit.

« Bonjour et bienvenue au Hueco Mundo ! Centre de recrutement pour la nouvelle section de la police. Que puis-je pour vous... monsieur ?

-Que tu fasses pas ton répondeur et que tu me mettes au courant de ce recrutement !

-Oh euh bien monsieur, fit-elle en sortant plusieurs papiers tous plus colorés les uns que les autres. Alors, connaissez-vous le véritable nom que notre service de police détient ?

-Euh... Soul... Soul Society ?

-Exact ! Alors, la police, ou plus communément appelée Soul Society, autrement dit, société des âme est la police des polices ! L'organisation organisatrice et administrative de toutes les forces de l'ordre du Japon ! Il va même jusqu'à contrôler les forces armées et donc, militaires, marines, et autres ! Mais ces derniers mois, l'organisation mère a eu une pénurie d'agents et les crimes, les vols mais surtout les attentats ont doublés considérablement. De ce fait, les dirigeants ont décidé de créer une sorte de mini organisation nommée Hueco Mundo. Et cette organisation annexe à la principale est là pour accueillir les services spéciaux. Mais en ce moment, c'est un nouveau service qui vient d'ouvrir et qui porte le nom de Arrancar.

-Oh pas mal le nom ça sonne bien ! Et on fait comment pour... le recrutement ?

-En cas de recrutement, vous devez remplir le petit dossier que je vais vous passer. Par la suite, je vous donnerait le lieu et l'heure de rendez-vous ainsi que le jour où vous viendrez pour montrez vos compétences.

-Et on doit avoir quoi comme compétences ?

-Alors, attendez deux secondes, elle se mit alors à fouiller dans les papiers, tirant une nouvelle fois de nombreux documents. Alors, vous devez être capable de pister animal comme être humain, vous devez être ambidextre et donc de savoir vous servir de vos deux mains, d'avoir une bonne ouïe, une vue excellente sans oublier une condition physique plus que excellente ainsi qu'un état mental à tout épreuve.

-Ça devrait être bon pour moi... donnez moi le document à remplir ! Vous le rend demain !

-Oh euh bien monsieur !, elle lui tendit alors le dossier. Merci d'être venu et à la prochaine j'espère !

-Ouais c'ça, à la prochaine ! »

Une fois le dossier en main, il tourna les talons et partit, un grand sourire étirant ses lèvres en un rictus carnassier et dément. Niveau condition physique, il n'avait pas à s'en faire, il le savait, de plus il était ambidextre, ça, c'était donc deux points pour lui. Maintenant, restait plus qu'à passer chez le docteur pour vérifier sa vue et son ouïe. Pour ce qui était de son état mental, il se serait qualifier de normal. Quand il fut sorti, il rejoignit Ichigo qui lui fit une moue boudeuse et qui lui rendit brutalement ses paquets.

Ils reprirent alors la route dans un nouveau silence pesant, le roux lançant un regard de temps à autre à l'azuré qui gardait son sourire lui faisant froid dans le dos. Quand ils virent enfin l'immeuble où désormais, Ichigo allait vivre avec un... homme bizarre, il soupira de nouveau, fronçant de plus belle les sourcils en imaginant ce qu'allait lui dire celui-ci quand ils seraient dans leur appartement. Et quand ils y furent, ce fut presque une mini guerre qui s'enclencha entre eux, le roux forçant son colocataire à ranger les vêtements et chaussures achetés plus tôt et le bleuté refusant en restant affalé dans le canapé. Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé avec des menaces du style : si tu les ranges pas, je te fous à la porte et garde les vêtements pour moi ! Mais aussitôt dit, il avait rétorqué avec un : Fais donc, les vêtements sont trop grands pour toi !

Mais pour finir, Grimmjow avait finit par accepter, prenant six paquets à la fois pour rejoindre sa nouvelle chambre, déballant à la va vite ses affaires et les mettant négligemment dans les armoires à sa dispositions. Quand il revint, il prit un bic, ouvrit son dossier à remplir et commença à répondre. Il du d'abord commencer par remplir deux QCM, puis un dossier médical où il bloqua. Ne sachant pas de quel type était son groupe sanguin, la taille qu'il faisait ou encore le poids. Et n'ayant aucune envie de se rendre à la salle de bain, il passa cette question. Après vint la description physique ainsi que caractérielle. Pour son caractère, il n'eut aucun mal à se décrire vu que c'était et est toujours le même que quand il se nommait Seina. La seule différence, c'était que son caractère était plus évolué et qu'avec son nouveau corps, il le montrait sans mal.

Entre temps, voyant que le bleuté était assez occupé à remplir des documents du Hueco Mundo, et voyant l'heure tardive, Ichigo se mit derrière les fourneaux. Lançant quelques coups d'œil à son nouveau colocataire, le détaillant une nouvelle fois, il se surprit à cet instant à penser que, concentré, il était magnifique. Puis ses pensés dérivèrent pour conclure qu'en fait, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, qu'il fasse n'importe quoi, était sexy. Il se sentit tout de suite rougir, se baffant mentalement. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser ça ! Ouais, c'était vrai, il était en manque de sexe ! Sa dernière relation s'étant finie il y avait huit mois avec Hisagi Shuuhei. Il avait déjà eu du mal à s'en remettre, et là, il avait l'impression de divaguer en voyant le bleuté. Il était mal partit. Il s'imaginait déjà quel fantasme réaliser avec lui...

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

* * *

Le lendemain, il était là, devant l'immeuble du Hueco Mundo. Il avait été obligé de téléphoner dans son ancien lycée, de supplier presque le principale d'avoir les données manquantes à son dossier et hop, il avait été frais et dispos ou presque. C'est donc à moitié fatigué qu'il entra dans l'immeuble d'une démarche féline. Des nombreuses paires d'yeux se posèrent sur lui et il se dirigea à l'accueil. Il rentra alors les papiers auprès de la rousse qui lui donna le lieu de rendez-vous ainsi que l'heure et le jour. Sur le papier, on pouvait clairement lire : Mardi, 10h, caserne militaire n°10 de Tokyo, Est. Il resta un moment planté là à regarder le petit bout de papier. La caserne n°10... elle se trouvait où ? A l'est de Tokyo ? Où devait-il se rendre à la caserne numéro dix puis à l'est de celle-ci ?

Doutant, il leva un regard interrogateur vers la jeune femme s'attelant derrière son bureau avec ses collègues.

« Euh dites... je viens d'arriver en ville et... c'est à la caserne numéro dix située à l'est de Tokyo que je dois me rendre pas vrai ?

-Exact.

-Vous savez quel transport en commun je dois prendre ?

-Bus, métro, trame ou train...

-Oh... bien, à plus. »

Tournant les talons, il fourra dans sa poche le morceau de papier et quitta l'établissement. Il avait hâte de dire au roux que, mardi, il allait passer un test pour rejoindre une unité spéciale de la police. Ouais ! Il avait le droit de lui dire. Il se devait de lui dire. Puis la veille, quand il avait vu la somme qu'il gagnerait, il avait fait des yeux ronds. Ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'on gagnait en yens, l'équivalent de mille euros par mois avec un supplément de cinq cent euros à chaque mission périlleuse ! Et quand il avait réussit à convertir tout ça en yens, il avait presque sauté sur l'éducateur qui, surprit, avait lâché son verre d'eau.

C'est alors avec un grand sourire qu'il se mit en route vers ce qui était désormais son appartement. Marchant à vive allure, un rictus dément collé au visage, il bouscula sans faire attention une dame. Et quand il se tourna pour voir qui c'était et surtout pour l'insulter de tous les noms possibles et inimaginables, il resta figé sur place.

Devant lui sa mère le regardait les larmes aux yeux. Elle lui tendit alors une feuille qu'il saisit. Et quand il baissa les yeux dessus, il vit aisément sa photo. Enfin, celle de quand il était encore une créature féminine. Et d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, ses parents étaient près à mettre une bonne somme d'argents pour qu'on le retrouve. Son cœur se serra alors dans sa poitrine. Voir ainsi cette bonne femme qui, anciennement, il y a moins de vingt-quatre heures, était encore sa mère, lui brisait le cœur. Il n'avait jamais aimé voir les yeux cristallins de sa parente emplit de larmes. Il finit donc par se tourner pour lui faire dos et reprit sa marche, n'ayant aucune envie de voir cette femme fondre en larmes pour de bon. Il n'était plus l'adolescente mais était un jeune homme. Il ne pouvait donc voir ses parents maintenant !

Il n'était pas près.

Il ne le voulait pas.

Pour lui, ils n'étaient plus ses parents.

Quand il rentra dans l'appartement, il découvrit Ichigo allongé sur le canapé, un livre à la main devant son visage, les sourcils éternellement froncés comme à leur habitude. Sans faire de bruit, il se glissa jusqu'au rouquin, arrachant le bouquin de sa main et se couchant presque entièrement sur lui. Le bleuté enfouit alors son visage dans son cou. A la limite de craquer, il se retenait pour ne pas laisser ses yeux pleurer. Avoir vu sa mère dans cet état l'avait anéantit. Au début, ce petit mot qu'il avait laissé devait être marrant ! Marrant ! Pas triste.

Le roux avait été surprit de voir ainsi son colocataire lui arracher son roman des mains pour se coucher sur lui. Mais quand il avait vu son visage, la colère qui avait commencé à pointer le bout de son nez c'était comme évaporée. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, il le savait depuis le début. Depuis le premier mot que Jaggerjack lui avait dit. Il passa alors ses bras autour du plus âgé, le serrant légèrement, le sentant trembler contre lui alors que celui-ci resserrait sa prise. Et enfin, il se lâcha.

Bien vite, le rouquin obligea le turquoise à s'asseoir. Voulant à tout prix savoir pourquoi l'homme était dans un tel état, il le somma de lui dire ce qui n'allait pas. Mais le bleu refusa, secouant sa tête négativement comme une gamine. Il soupira alors, prenant entre ses mains son visage. Et pendant un bref instant qui sembla pour eux une éternité, leurs regards se croisèrent. Le bleuté arrêta alors ses sanglots et ses reniflement incessant pour se concentrer uniquement sur le visage doux et sévère à la fois de son colocataire.

Lentement, la main de l'orangé vint essuyer les larmes sur les joues du bleuté qui ferma les yeux. Instinctivement, celui-ci voulu se blottir contre son ami comme il le faisait avec sa mère avant. Mais à la place, il sentit s'abattre sur son crâne le poing d'Ichigo.

« Je ne suis pas un nounours !

-Juste un peu... s'il te plaît !

-Non... tu me dis pourquoi tu chiales alors !?

-Jamais !

-Dans ce cas, hors de mon canapé sale chaton bigleux !

-Pardon !? Tu as dit quoi sale carotte mal pelée !

-Insulte à la con mon chaton !

-Retire ça de suite connard ! »

Ils commencèrent alors une sorte de défi. Le défi étant de trouver la meilleure insulte. Et ceci dura une bonne dizaine de minutes avant que Grimmjow ne dise au roux qu'il allait mardi à la caserne numéro dix. Kurosaki avait alors étouffé un rire avant de lui apprendre que mardi n'était en fait, que le lendemain. Et c'est en voulant en savoir plus sur le futur potentiel travail du bleuté qu'Ichigo finit par dire de ne pas y aller à celui-ci. Alors, le turquoise avait voulut chercher à savoir pourquoi il ne pouvait pas y aller. Et l'éducateur n'avait pas voulut daigner lui répondre.

S'énervant, Grimmjow se leva alors, trop vite, du canapé et parti en avant, se rattrapant tout juste à la table basse. Sa tête se mit alors étrangement à tourner et d'un seul coup, il sombra dans l'inconscience. Paniqué, l'orangé s'était alors presque jeté sur le bleuté et l'avait secoué. Mais le manque de réaction de celui-ci n'arrangeait rien. Paniquant de plus en plus, il appela avec son portable son père qui, dans les minutes qui suivirent, arriva en trombe dans l'appartement. Le médecin ordonna alors à son fils de l'aider à amener l'homme dans sa chambre. Chose que fit le jeune éducateur. Une fois dans la pièce, l'ébène demanda sans délicatesse au rouquin de sortir pour ne pas être dérangé. De nouveau, Ichigo s'exécuta sans broncher et rejoignit le salon où seul le tic tac de l'horloge se faisait entendre.

Isshin était dans la chambre du colocataire de son aîné, prenant sa température qui était tout de même élevée. Plus il regardait le bleuté et l'auscultait, plus il avait l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui. Il fouilla alors dans sa sacoche, sortant son stéthoscope qu'il mit sur la poitrine de son patient une fois qu'il eut relevé son tee-shirt. Sa cage thoracique se soulevant de plus en plus vite. Le médecin fronça alors ses sourcils. Son fils avait matière à s'inquiéter. Il avait beau être un bon docteur, il ne savait pas quel mal habitait le jeune homme qui était prit d'une forte fièvre, de temps à autre de tremblement et qui, des fois, hallucinait.

Quand le père Kurosaki eut fini de visiter le malade, il sorti de la chambre, rejoignant le rouquin qui c'était assit en tailleur dans son divan. Il s'installa alors à ses côtés et énonça alors son diagnostique à son enfant qui ne leva même pas les yeux vers lui.

« Je ne saurais pas te dire ce qu'il a. C'est la première fois que j'ai affaire à ce genre de symptômes. C'est rare de voir une fièvre si forte, d'avoir ce genre de tremblements. Mais le pire, c'est que tout se que je peux te conseiller, c'est d'attendre que la température baisse. Bien sûr, si il se réveille et que la fièvre est toujours présente, qu'il le veuille ou non, tu lui donneras un antalgique. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Aucune réponse, juste un faible hochement de têt. Dans un soupire, il se leva alors, murmura un faible au revoir, et sorti de l'appartement.

Jaggerjack lui, était une nouvelle fois pris de tremblements. Sa fièvre s'amusant presque à descendre et monter, sa respiration se calmant tantôt pour reprendre un rythme effréné après. Tout jonglait. La montée de température faisant reprendre de plus belle les tremblements qui causait une respiration rapide. Et dès que la température baissait, le reste se calmait, lui donnant un moment de répit qu'il prenait de bon cœur sans s'en rendre compte.

Son sommeil était lui aussi chamboulé.

Il était là, debout, de nouveau tout ce qu'il y avait de plus féminin. Ses yeux bleus se baladant sur un monde blanc et gris où seule la brume régnait en maître et où quelques flaques d'eaux gisaient sur le sol. Il était comme avant. Une fille, une adolescente, une lycéenne. Ses yeux se baissant sur le petit point d'eau, il siffla une injure en ce voyant de nouveau avec ce fin visage. Quand ses yeux glissèrent devant lui, ce fut un battement que son cœur rata.

Devant lui, sa famille le regardait les larmes aux yeux. Puis tout se dessina. Le monde bicolore devint sa maison d'enfance. Il revit alors ses anniversaires. Puis, une sourde douleur se fit sentir, lui arrachant un grognement. Son corps lui brûlait. Cette impression d'être tiré de tout les côtés, d'être couper et ouvert sur chaque parcelle de peau pour finir comme incendié. C'était insoutenable. Fermant alors les yeux, la douleur disparut comme par enchantement. Quand il les rouvrit, devant lui son père l'insultait, l'obligeant à quitter la maison en lui disant : Je ne vous connais pas ! Sortez avant que je n'appelle la police ! Ou encore, sa mère pleurant à chaude larmes tenant contre elle son petit frère. Puis là, sa demeure qui se détruisait petit à petit, sa famille disparaissant dans un nuage de poussière. Puis, le vide total. Juste son rire en musique de fond.

Ce fut alors dans un sursaut qu'il se réveilla, la sueur coulant le long de son visage, ses yeux cherchant à savoir. Il avait cette impression de vide. Comme si il avait oublié quelque chose d'important. Il se leva alors de son lit, et à petit pas, rejoint le salon où, pendant un jour, Ichigo n'avait presque pas bougé. Juste pour aller voir comment allait son colocataire.

Les deux prunelles ambrées se levèrent alors puis s'écarquillèrent.

« Quoi ? » fut le bonjour du bleuté sur lequel le rouquin bondit. Il eut juste le temps d'ouvrir les bras et de grimacer.

« Tu m'as fait peur enfoiré ! La prochaine fois que tu t'évanouis dis-le avant !

-Comme si je pouvais prévoir ça ! Tu m'fais rire Berry !

-Pa... pardon ?! Tu m'as appelé comment ?

-Berry. Oh j'y suis tu préfères Fraisy ?

-Non ! Lâche moi maintenant tu vas être en retard !

-Attends...Tu sais que tu as de belles fesses FRAI-SY ? »

Ce fut une gifle magistrale qui s'abattit sur sa joue alors qu'il ricanait. Il tourna les talons pour rejoindre la pièce quittée quelques minutes plus tôt.

Aujourd'hui, il avait l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose.

D'être vide.

Sans souvenir.

Mais aujourd'hui, son test pour rejoindre les nouvelles recrues l'accaparait plus que sa perte de mémoire...

* * *

Une petite review pour me payer ? Puis, le chapitre vous à plu ?

Kai'


End file.
